The Crazy Female Spike Clone vs The Mad Clown
by Orochimaru Mitarashi
Summary: Radical Edward vs Mad Pierrot! Ed takes Spike's placernin a rewrite of Session 20. REDONE! No more dead Vicious! Secretly it's a VJ. (Yes, I will update Mars & Earth.)


I do not own Bebop; if I did, Spike would be mine.

Guys if you don't mind, I'm going to pull a George Lucas and redo this story. Vicious:Yay! I live! Julia: Yay! I have Vicious in another story!

This is for Slayerhorrorgirl's challenge to do a rewrite of Session 20 with Ed instead of Spike. Session 20 is one of my favorites and I love Mr. Thornton's laugh in the episode, it reminds me of Ozzy's laugh at the beginning of Crazy Train. Well, here is how Ed gets herself out of this debacle. Therefore, I will give you...

**The Crazy Female Spike Clone vs The Mad Clown**

**By Kate Spiegel**

Tharsis is scary, well, especially at night. You do not know what goes on in the dark part of the city and you do not want to know. However, on this particular night, something strange and deadly was about to go down. Something is flying through the sky above the darkened city streets and buildings. You think it is a big black balloon, but you look harder and you see a very portly man floating in the air.

Meanwhile, on the ground a group of men are gathering around a long black car. They are bodyguards, dressed in armor and armed to the teeth. A top executive comes out of one of the buildings and stands near the guards.

The portly man somehow spots his prey and touches down a few blocks away. His walk is somewhat of a childlike skip and he walks with a long black cane.

The executive's bodyguards hear footsteps, grab their guns, and watch as the childlike portly man bows to them. He looks like he had stepped off an old cover of The New Yorker Magazine. He had a black suit with a large white ruffled collar; a white-gloved hand was on the brim of his tall black hat. He showed them his face, evil red eyes glaring at them along with a grin that would scare even Satan himself.

The executive looked on in terror at the sight, fearing for his life for he knew it would be taken at any moment. He knew who this monster was, this abomination of a man.

Suddenly the man began to speak in a low gravely voice. "Hello gentlemen, I have journeyed here to take your lives."

A few block down from the confrontation at the Blanc & Noir Internet Cafe. A thirteen year old girl with red gold hair and dressed in a blue suit was finishing a chess match. Her opponent was another girl in white who had finished making her move. The red haired girl's amber eyes looked over the board, suddenly she toppled her opponent with grace. The brown haired girl in white left with a wave as Ed lifted her coffee mug to her. As the café was going to close, Ed stood in the doorway sucking on a cherry lollypop. She sighed; she knew that she was not supposed to be out this late. Kids like her were not supposed to be out at this time of night, unless they are asking for trouble. Jet would have a fit and he probably sent Spike or Faye out combing the streets to get her. She began to walk outside and into the street.

Back to the confrontation, Mad Pierrot was shooting at the bodyguards, some were shooting back. Most of them were dead, covered with blood and full of bullet holes. The executive jumped into the car, but it was too late, Pierrot kept shooting into the car. The exec was hit numerous times; he sank into the backseat of the car smearing blood on the window.

Suddenly Ed came out of the alley and looked at the carnage. She looked at the man responsible for it. She was in shock, when she saw the dead bodies and the blood. Did this person do all this; just what kind of person was he? The man just stood there silently for a few seconds.

He spun around quickly and bowed, "Hello boy."

Ed tensed, "Ed is not a boy, Ed is a girl. Why did you kill these people?"

Pierrot pointed the cane at her, which was actually a gun. "None of your business brat! Now, I am going to kill you. It'll be such a shame to destroy a pretty little doll like you." He said without emotion.

The sadistic clown started shooting at Ed, she knew that she had a Derringer in her jacket pocket. She grabbed it and shot at him, but the bullets flew off him as if he had a force field. Suddenly a cat was crying Pierrot started screaming and began shooting at the cat. This was Ed's chance she started running. However, Pierrot began shooting at her again she carefully dodged the bullets. Suddenly she was shot in the arm. She wanted to hide, but the pain in her arm was killing her. She trembled and ran towards an alley where someone pulled her in.

"Come here, quickly." Said a low voice.

Ed turned around and saw a man about the same height as Spike with long silver hair. "Who are you?"

The man's blue gray eyes glared at her. "Vicious."

Ed shivered what he going to do? "Vicious!"

The man pushed her aside, "Run."

"What?" She asked.

He unsheathed his sword. "I want you to run kid. Get to safety."

"What are you going to do?" She shivered.

"I am going to create a diversion. Let me play the hero this time!" He snapped.

Ed shrugged; "It's your funeral pal."

Vicious smirked; "You remind me of an old friend. Now get out of here!"

Ed began ran off as Vicious went to face Mad Pierrot. He slashed at Pierrot, but he blocked his moves. Suddenly Vicious turned around, there was nothing else to do.

Pierrot grinned, "Where did the little girl go?"

Vicious spat out. "Why should I tell a fat ass like you?"

Pierrot's teeth were grinding. "Where is she?"

"I'll never tell!" Vicious laughed.

Suddenly Julia came around the corner and threw a mechanical toy cat. The toy scared the Mad Clown. While Tongpu was going crazy, Julia quickly grabbed Vicious and they both vanished into the night.

After the fat man disposed of the toy, he saw that the other two people had vanished. "I'll get them after I kill that kid." Suddenly he flew up into the air and vanished into the dark laughing sadistically.

Edward ran straight for the marina, not stopping, never stopping. Her heart pounding with fright, she kept looking back hoping that the lunatic would not get her. Her arm was hurting her badly. When she got into the Bebop, she collapsed to the couch in exhaustion.

She thought she saw Spike out of the corner of her eye. "Ed! Ed what happened to you?"

She told him groggily, "Fat scary man shot Edward after he gunned down a bunch of people. Man with silver hair told Ed to run, so that's what I did."

Spike shook her by the shoulders. "A man with silver hair, did he have a sword?"

Ed nodded, "Yes, he said his name was Vicious."

Spike's eyes widened, "Where was he?"

Ed has told him slowly, "In the alley, a few blocks from the Blanc & Noir Internet Café."

Faye came in. "Oh my god, what happened to Ed, she's bleeding!"

Spike grabbed the medical kit. "She was attacked."

Jet was yelling in the hall. "What the hell, where were you Ed? You had me worried to death!" Jet stomped in. "Spike, what's going on here?"

Ed passed out as Spike tended to her wound. "She said that some crazed fat guy was shooting at her. She said that he had killed a bunch of people and that Vicious pulled her into an alley telling her to run away as fast she can."

Faye gasped, "Vicious!"

Spike laid Ed down on the couch; Ein came over and fell asleep on the chair. "Yes, I guess Vicious went to go fight that guy. I do not know what happened to him after. I'm going out right now, I'll be back."

The Swordfish II sailed through the night and landed near the scene of the incident. There were I.S.S.P. all over the place. He saw the dead bodies on the ground, but no sign of Vicious.

Spike lit a cigarette. "He's not here, Hepburn must have escaped." Spike looks down and sees a set of bloody footprints. Women's high heels, stilletos. "Julia helped him escape, that bitch. That's it, I had it with you DiCaprio, it's over."

Back on the Bebop, a few hours later, Ed felt someone tugging on her shirt. "Hey! Hey! Edward please get up now!"

Her eyes opened and she looked into a pair of mismatched eyes and saw fuzzy green hair. She jumped up and shrieked. "Spike-Spike!"

Spike sat next to her on the couch. "I want to get to the bottom of this, tell me what happened."

Ed nodded, "First let Ed use the bathroom."

Meanwhile Jet and his friend Bob met on a bridge in Tharsis.

"Jet, you know that girl on your ship." Bob said.

"You mean Faye. She's a piece of work." Jet asked.

"No this Edward the IV kid, she's in deep trouble Jet."

Jet grumbled, "She's getting just like Spike. So tell me Bob, what's the story?"

Bob put a cigarette in his mouth and Jet lit it. "This is only a rumor, but have you heard of Mad Pierrot?"

Ed wanted the orange she began to grab for it, until Faye snatched it away. Spike grabbed the orange and gave it to Ed. "It's hers Faye, let Ed have it."

Faye whined, "Fine, go ahead and take care of your girlfriend Spike. I'll be somewhere else."

Bob explained that Mad Pierrot was something that the public didn't know about. That an I.S.S.P. head executive was gunned down last night. The tenth one in a row, those who have seen him were killed. Those who have survived were hunted down relentlessly then killed. They say he arrives with a smile and leaves with a smile.

Back on the Bebop, Ed received an e-mail on her computer. She opened it and shivered in fright. "Hello girl, you are invited to a party at Spaceland. Be there or I'll hunt you down killing you and your friends. Sincerely, Mad Pierrot."

Spike came in. "Ed what's wrong?"

Ed let go of her fear. "Mad Pierrot wants to see Ed at Spaceland or else he'll kill us all."

Faye came in. "Spaceland, a wonderful place for a party. Horrible place for a kid to die though."

"Faye don't say that, she's your comrade." Spike put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Ed, I'm going to help you out."

Jet called the ship. "Hey Ed, I want you to look up Mad Pierrot aka Tongpu."

Ed had looked up Tongpu and found out that he was an I.S.S.P. Experiment to create the perfect assassin. But something went wrong and the experiment's mind began to turn into that of a child's. The experiment was cancelled and they were going to haul Tongpu off to a containment facility. Tongpu killed the men in the facility and escaped. He was a perfect fighting machine with the mind of a child that enjoyed death.

Ed now had an understanding of what her tormentor was like. She realized that she had to fight this time, but at least Spike will be guiding her. She had put on a new blue suit and yellow shirt. She had also put shoes on and last but not least she put a loaded Jericho 941 in a holster under her jacket.

"Ed is ready." She said with her voice full of confidence.

Spike jumped into Swordfish II, while Ed sat on his lap. They flew off to Spaceland, Faye watched as the starship vanished. "Lunkheads, both of them."

Jet came back and looked around. "Hey Faye, where's Spike and Ed?"

"They went out Jet, probably going to get themselves killed." She sighed.

He crossed his arms, "Great, Spike is slowly dragging Ed into his world."

Faye shrugged, "Since Julia ran off with Vicious, Spike is a free man now."

"Yeah, yeah." Jet said as he entered the workroom.

Spike and Ed had landed at Spaceland; he led the girl towards the park. Until they came to a giant hippo statue.

Suddenly the madman shouted, "Hello and welcome! Let's party!"

Spike and Ed looked up as the theme parks lights switched on and the machines began moving. Pierrot started shooting at them both, Ed took out her gun and began shooting at him. They ran into a small area with shops where they heard his maniacal laugh. Ed started shooting at a dark balloon like figure, but it was only a robot clown. Suddenly a dog like robot walking around met them. Spike fired into it as Ed kicked it down. They watch Pierrot bounce around then vanish. Ed and Spike started running again.

They ran into the Tunnel of Love and hopped into one of the cars. The car started moving as they went through the dark tunnel. When they came out Pierrot was waiting for both of them. He took out a whip and it went around Ed's neck tossing her into the water below. He used the whip again and got Spike who was thrown onto the track. Pierrot threw an explosive, blowing up the track-causing Spike to fall into the water below.

Spike got out of the water and joined Ed on the sidewalk nearby. "Are you okay Ed?"

She nodded, her red gold hair all wet. "Ed is okay."

Suddenly they heard his maniacal laugh as he fired a rocket at them.

Ed and Spike ran to a toy store, Pierrot shot at them, smashing the window. Ed and Spike were thrown in with the toys. A little cat toy fell to the ground and started meowing.

Pierrot dropped his gun and screamed, and then he grabbed a pair of guns shooting the toy to pieces. A parade was beginning to start with various robot puppets and lights. Ed started shooting at Pierrot; the mad clown shot the gun out of her hand. Spike stood up as Pierrot aimed at Spike. Ed grabbed her gun and waited for the right moment. The lights from the parade made Spike's eyes glow eerily, then she saw the moment. Ed shot Pierrot in the leg as he shot her in the shoulder.

"Ed!" Spike screamed.

She had finally found a weak spot she got up halfway and touched her shoulder. "Spike, look."

Mad Pierrot looked down and saw his leg bleeding, he started to cry and fell to the ground kicking and screaming. "It hurts! Mommy it hurts!"

Ed and Spike watched as a giant animatronic crushed the so-called perfect assassin like a foot smashing a tick.

The torment was over. "Congratulations Ed, you're an adult now."

Ed put her good arm around Spike. "Thanks Spike."

Spike put his arms around her. "It's all right Ed, it's over now."

Ed sighed; "Please get Ed out of here, I hate theme parks."

"So do I Ed, so do I." Spike realized that he was beginning to like her a lot.

They walked off to Swordfish II in silence a girl and her hero.

: No more dead Vicious! But he did get Julia back though! By the way, I didn't like the scene in Session 20 where Faye takes the orange from Spike. Well, it's redone and I hoped you liked it.:


End file.
